


Thorin's Big Lonely Mountain

by MariaWendtania



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWendtania/pseuds/MariaWendtania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen dwarves, a wizard, a hobbit and an elf. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Big Lonely Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fic and english is not my mother tongue, so sorry for grammar errors and bad plot.

They were in the skin changer’s house for two days by now, eating honey and drinking milk. Althea, already feeling better from the injurie she had suffered in the encounter with the pale orc, was decided to cause a little mischief to their leader.  

 Seeing him nowhere to be found she reached the table, sliding in the bank opposite to the door, with more ease than the dwarves because being an elf with long legs always came handy. Looking around she only saw twelve dwarves; and a hobbit of course. Facing her were Fili and Kili, discussing about something, and obviously annoying the others around, smiling discretely she shouted.

"Shazara!” in a voice quite similar to their lieder. Thirteen pairs of eyes were facing her with a shocked expression. “What?” She asked in the same voice.

 “How are you doing that, lass?” Dwalin asked with a perplexed face.

 “I have many abilities Master Dwalin.” Althea responded in the dwarf’s king voice.

“What’s happening here?” Asked the owner of that voice. She turned her head to him.  

“Thorin, I was looking for you, I wanted to ask you…” she said in his voice before returning to her own. “…is it true that your Lonely Mountain is very big?” Althea asked with a teasing smile and a raised brow.

He was about to answer, but then he seemed to think a bit before starting to blush red and turned around heading to his bedroom.

 She stayed at the table a little longer, before going to her bed, but when she passed a door, it suddenly opens it, a hand dragging her inside and closing the door behind her. Strong arms pinned her to the wall, pushing his body against hers. She found herself staring at stormy blue eyes as he spoke.

 “Remember what you asked me? You’re about to find out the answer.” She felt his lips on hers, as his hands started to unlace her clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
